Pour une parole
by Baderoh
Summary: Prompt lancé par Yunoki. Juste après l'enterrement de Dobby, à la chaumière au coquillage, Luna ne dit plus un mot. Harry qui c'est beaucoup rapproché d'elle, demande conseil à Bill afin qu'elle parle à nouveau. Luna va t'elle retrouver la parole ?
**Défi du Prompt de Yunoki**

 _Il y a des fois ou quand on a du mal à dormir on se lance des prompts entre copines, pour moi c'était le premier ;)_

 _Mais ça nous a donné une idée, du coup on a créé une page Facebook qui permet à que tout les auteurs qui le veulent de s'exercer à l'exercice qu'est le prompt. Je vous renvois à ma présentation pour le lien de la page :)_

 _Allez c'est partit pour mon premier prompt : Enjoy !_

* * *

 _ _ **Disclaimers :**_ L'univers et les personnages appartiennent en totalité à J.K Rowling :p_

 _L'image de couverture appartient à merychess_

* * *

 **Personnages Principaux :**

Luna Lovegood

Harry Potter

 **Situation de départ :**

Pendant le septième tome juste après l'enterrement de Dobby, dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

Luna reste inexplicablement muette depuis que l'elfe les a sortit du manoir Malfoy.

Bill est étonnamment de bons conseil en matière d'histoire de cœur.

Fleur écorche toujours les prénoms

 **Phrases/Mots à placer :**

« Je ne crois pas que les Héliopathes soient d'accord avec toi. »

« Couches »

« Tu fais comme tu peux. »

« Parchemin »

* * *

Harry venait de finir d'enterrer Dobby. Il s'assit et se laissa à nouveau submerger par l'émotion. Il était triste, tellement triste mais en même temps il était heureux, il savait que Dobby aurait aimé cette endroit. Il regarda une nouvelle fois ce qui l'entourait. Surplombant la plage, le survivant pouvait voir sur la gauche perdue dans les dunes, la jolie Chaumière au coquillages et en face de lui à perte de vue se dressait l'océan. Grand et majestueux, il ne cessait de bouger doucement au grès des marées, créant une douce mélodie qui berçait le jeune homme dans ses pensées. L'élu se sentait vidé, les dernières parcelles de son énergie lui avaient servies à creuser la tombe de son ami. Oh bien sûr il aurait pu utiliser la magie, mais il n'avait pas voulu. De nombreuses fois alors qu'il s'abîmait les mains sur le manche de la pelle, Hermione et Ron étaient venu le voir. La première fois il s'était arrêté afin de s'enquérir de la santé de son amie et lorsqu'elle l'avait rassurée, il s'était remis à l'ouvrage, vaguement conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

Un long moment il resta seul à faire le deuil de cet ami qui les avait tirés d'un si mauvais pas. Dobby était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, il avait donné sa vie pour les sauver. L'Elu se releva et se retourna vers la tombe de l'elfe :

\- « Je te le promet Dobby, elle payera pour ce qu'elle t'a fait. »

Le brun s'éloigna en direction de la Chaumière aux coquillages. La maisonnette devait son nom aux coquillages qui lui servaient de toiture, c'était une maison plutôt petite d'extérieur mais qui était clairement chaleureuse. Une grande baie vitrée s'étendait sur un pan entier de la maison en direction de la mer offrant sûrement une très jolie vue. De grandes fenêtres occupaient les murs laissant entrer toute la lumière. La maisonnette était construite sur 2 étages et sur le toit se dressaient deux grandes cheminée. C'était une maison de sorcier, loin de la sobriété des maisons Moldues.

Harry toqua à la porte, et d'elle même celle ci s'ouvrit. La pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer était grande et spacieuse et donnait sur la mer grâce à la baie vitrée. Tout autour de la pièce se trouvait des étagères remplies de toute sortes de choses, des coquillages, des livres, des morceaux de bois sûrement ramassés sur la plage et polis par la mer. Des grands canapés beiges étaient disposés autour d'un tapis clair. Sur le mur de gauche, une cheminée avec un grand âtre laissait voir un petit feu. Un bruit retenti derrière lui. Une porte qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Fleur.

\- « Oh 'Arry te voilà ! J'allais venir te voir », lui dit elle en lui montrant le manteau qu'elle tenait dans la main en guise de preuve.

Voyant qu'il ne disait rien elle reprit la parole :

\- « 'Arry tu as l'air fatigué il faudrait que tu te couches, j'ai préparé une chambre pour toi à l'étage, Ron et 'Ermione sont en haut aussi ils se reposent. Bill quand à lui s'occupe du gobelin, il est dans un salle état. Quant au vieux monsieur, la petit blonde s'en occupe. »

Fleur bien que toujours aussi belle semblait fatiguée, probablement car elle s'occupait de tout depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Harry la remercia et après s'être renseigné pour savoir où se trouvait la douche, il monta à l'étage et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il prit une très longue douche, il voulait se relaxer un maximum avant de rejoindre ses amis. Lorsque ce fut chose faite il s'habilla rapidement. Lorsqu'il entra dans la première chambre il retrouva Bill au chevet du gobelin. Ce dernier avait beaucoup souffert de la torture que lui avait infligé Bellatrix. Après un rapide hochement de tête pour saluer Bill, Harry ressorti de la pièce sans bruit. La seconde porte s'ouvrit sur la chambre de Hermione, la sorcière était en pleine discussion avec Ron.

\- « Non Ron je n'y arrive pas, j'ai tout essayé »

Lorsque Harry se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, ils s'interrompirent. Hermione se leva du lit sur lequel elle était assise et se lança dans les bras de Harry. Ce dernier l'étreignit rapidement et le repoussa, sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

\- « De quoi vous discutiez ? »

Hermione lança un regard interrogateur à Ron mais avant que celui-ci ait pu acquiescer Harry reprenait :

\- « Aller Hermione dit moi ! »

La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains :

\- « Quand on était au Manoir, Bellatrix m'a … Enfin elle m'a torturé... Avec le poignard qui a tué Dobby elle … Elle a écrit sur mon bras « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Je me suis soignée, je n'ai plus mal, mais les mots sont restés gravés dans mon bras. J'ai regardé dans tout les parchemins que j'avais emmené, j'ai même relus certains passages de livres et je n'ai rien trouvé. J'ai l'impression d'être marquée comme du bétail ! s'exclama-t-elle au bord des larmes. »

Ron se précipita et prit Hermione dans ses bras. La jeune femme se laissa aller contre lui. Harry quant à lui sentit à nouveau la colère monter en lui

\- « Hermione je suis vraiment désolé. »

La jeune femme se décolla de Ron :

-« Tu n'y es pour rien Harry, c'est de sa faute à elle ! S'écria la brunette. Mais il faut que tu saches autre chose, mon bras ce n'est pas grand chose. Depuis qu'on est parti du Manoir Malfoy Luna n'a plus décroché un mot. Ron m'a dit qu'elle vous avait un peu parlé dans le sous sol mais maintenant elle ne dit plus rien. Elle ne répond plus aux questions, elle nous regarde on voit qu'elle nous comprend mais elle ne parle plus... »

\- « Je vais aller la voir Hermione ne t'inquiète pas, occupes toi de ta santé je m'occupe de Luna. »

Le survivant lança un regard à Ron qui comprit le message, alors qu'Harry s'éloignait d'eux, le rouquin reprit une Hermione à nouveau en larmes dans le lit et se mit à la bercer.

Harry sortit de la pièce et se dit une nouvelle fois qu'il allait faire payer Bellatrix pour les souffrances qu'elle avait créé.

En ouvrant la porte d'en face, Harry vit Ollivander allongé dans son lit plongé dans le sommeil. Il referma la porte en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Alors qu'il arpentait les chambres Harry ne trouvait pas Luna. Dans un dernier espoir il monta l'échelle qui menait au grenier. Tout au fond après avoir déambulé entre un nombre incalculable de cartons, le sauveur de monde sorcier vit enfin Luna. Elle était assise sur une banquette devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur la mer. Au dessus d'elle se trouvait un carillon à vent en bambou qui bougeait légèrement et qui faisait naître une douce mélodie à chaque fois que les bouts de bois s'entrechoquaient.

Harry l'observa un moment, la blonde regardait l'océan et de temps en temps elle levait un bras voulant chasser une quelconque créature imaginaire. Luna n'était pas une jeune femme d'une beauté saisissante, ses cheveux blonds étaient souvent sales et emmêlés, ses yeux lui donnaient l'impression d'être toujours surprise sans parler de ses sourcils tellement clairs qu'ils en étaient presque invisibles. Néanmoins elle possédait un petit charme, peut être dû au coté décalé que lui donnaient les boucles d'oreilles radis et son éternel collier en bouchon de Bièrreaubeurre. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids, déjà très fine, elle était maintenant limite cadavérique. Elle portait une petite robe toute simple bleu qu'elle avait du emprunter à Fleur. Sur la banquette ainsi placé, elle faisait presque pitié, pourtant Harry savait que c'était pas l'image qu'elle voulait donner alors, après avoir remis un masque d'impassibilité sur son visage, il l'appela.

\- « Hey, Luna, je te cherche depuis un moment ! » dit il doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

La blonde se retourna et sourit à Harry, puis repris sa contemplation de l'extérieur. L'élu s'assit à coté d'elle et resta un moment avec la blonde lunaire dans le silence quelque fois troublé par les bambous. Puis Harry entendit son nom venir de l'escalier, ils devaient sûrement être l'heure de manger. Alors sans regarder Luna, le jeune homme lui pris la main et l'entraîna avec lui.

Les jours qui suivirent Harry restait souvent avec Luna, quelques fois ils allaient ensemble sur la tombe de Dobby et d'autre fois allaient rendre visite à Ollivander. Le brun aimait être avec la petite blonde, elle ne parlait pas mais c'était bien d'être avec elle. Quelques fois l'élu s'était surpris à regarder Luna plus longtemps qu'il ne le devrait, ou encore à penser à elle lorsqu'il était couché et cela semblait ne pas avoir échappé non plus à l'aîné des Weasley.

Un soir, alors que tout le monde était couché Harry se retrouva seul en compagnie de Bill. Harry voulait parler à quelqu'un de Luna, mais Ron était trop occupé par Hermione et inversement. Il profita de l'occasion sachant qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Bill :

\- « Comment tu as su que Fleur te plaisait ? »

\- « Le fait que tu me poses cette question prouve que tu aimes Luna. »

\- « Quoi ?! Mais … Euh … Comment tu sais ? » L'interrogea Harry

\- « Ça crève aux yeux à qui sait regarder. »

Harry lui expliqua que la blonde ne décrochait toujours aucun de mots, qu'il avait envie de discuter avec elle mais qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'elle retrouve la parole. Il voulait lui avouer qu'il commençait à s'éprendre d'elle, mais est ce qu'elle accepterait ? Pendant quelques minutes Harry se livra. Bill l'avait écouté d'une oreille attentive et lui livra un précieux conseil :

\- « Tu sais Harry, Luna n'est pas bête, elle est souvent dans le vague, elle est spéciale mais elle est loin d'être idiote. Raconte lui qui tu es peut être que ça l'intéressera, qu'elle te parlera alors, mais surtout dis lui tout ce que tu penses d'elle. Tu fais comme tu peux, puisque malgré tout c'est une fille mais surtout accroche toi, si tu l'aimes. Tu sais Fleur m'en a fait bavé avant de finalement succomber à mes charmes certains. » lui dit Bill en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. « Plus sérieusement, Luna a sûrement vécu l'enfer dans ce sous sol, elle a besoin de penser à d'autre chose, que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens pour elle pourrait être le déclic qu'il lui manque pour qu'elle retrouve la parole. »

Le jeune homme médita longuement ces paroles, remercia Bill et partit ce coucher.

Le lendemain, il retrouva Luna et comme d'habitude elle se trouvait dans le grenier. Il la salua puis s'assit a coté d'elle. Il était resté un long moment à la regarder, pour lui elle était vraiment belle. Il avait appris au fil des jours passé avec la blonde à déterminer ce qu'elle pensait à partir de ses expressions. Aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude elle semblait particulièrement heureuse de le voir. Cela encouragea Harry, il lui demanda alors en lui prenant la main :

\- « Ca te dirai que je te raconte mon histoire ? »

Luna hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Alors Harry lui raconta toute son histoire. Il lui expliqua le calvaire qu'avait été son enfance chez les Dursley, le placard qui lui servait de chambre, la libération qu'il avait ressentie quand Hagrid était venu le chercher pour aller à Poudlard. Il lui raconta sa première année, contre Quirrel, puis la seconde avec le basilique, la troisième ou il lui dit avoir rencontré Sirius. Il lui décrit sa quatrième année et le tournoi des trois sorciers, puis la cinquième et son point de vu sur leur escapade au ministère. Il n'omit aucuns détails sur sa sixième année et lui parla de leur escapade.

On les appela, il était temps d'aller manger, ils descendirent.

Après avoir manger et lorsque tous le monde fut coucher, ils se retrouvèrent devant la cheminée du salon. Harry reprit les mains de Luna dans les siennes :

\- « Luna, je te connais depuis un moment déjà, je t'apprécie réellement, je …. Enfin, je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire... J'ai peur Luna … Je sens mes sentiments pour toi grandir, j'ai envie d'être avec toi tout le temps, mais en même temps je vais bientôt repartir à la chasse aux Horcruxes, je vois que Hermione va mieux donc notre départ ne va pas tarder, je risque sûrement de mourir d'ici peu, mais surtout je pense que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi... Je … »

Luna posa une main sur la bouche de Harry qui semblait plus que jamais être torturé par ses sentiments au point d'en devenir presque incohérent. Le jeune homme s'interrompit alors et regarda Luna dans les yeux alors que depuis tout à l'heure il fuyait son regard. La blonde lui caressa la joue.

\- « Je ne crois pas que les Héliopathessoient d'accord avec toi, regarde ils ont rallumé le feu ! »

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds et une fois son étonnement passé, il se mit à rire, cela faisait du bien d'entendre Luna à nouveau. La jeune femme lui secoua le bras pour attirer son attention :

\- « Oh hé ! Harry, je t'aime aussi ! »

Il ne lui fit pas répéter deux fois et avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de dire autre chose, il s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec fougue. Luna répondit à ses baisers avec autant d'ardeur.

Dans l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, une paire d'yeux luisants les regardait. Hormis son goût pour la viande rouge, Bill avait également hérité du Tapetum lucidum, typique des yeux réfléchissants des loups. L'homme monta discrètement l'escalier laissant les deux jeunes à leurs baisers presque aussi ardent que le feu que les Héliopathes venaient de réactiver.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de premier prompt que j'écris ?_

 _Des reviews svouplait ?_


End file.
